wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 8
This page is under construction. Please stay tuned as we finish it. Mario Kart 8 is a racing video game for the Wii U. It is the eleventh game in the Mario Kart series, the eighth if one doesn't count the arcade games, which no one does. So we're going to call it the eighth game. The game was released on May 30, 2014 in the United States. Gameplay This game introduces anti-gravity, which allows racers to ride on certain walls and such. Mario Kart 8 also brings back bikes from Mario Kart Wii, and gliders, underwater sections, and races divided into sections instead of laps from Mario Kart 7. The game also introduces a new Battle Mode, where instead of battling in specially-designed arenas, you battle on racetracks. Unfortunately, this means you won't be able to attack people very often, especially in Yoshi Valley. I'd like to know where they got that idea from. Also returning from Mario Kart 7 is the option to customize your karts. You can choose between 37 vehicles (karts, bikes, sports bikes, and ATV's), 21 sets of tires, and 14 gliders. However, many vehicles share the same stats, as do the tires and gliders. So when it comes to choosing a kart combination, you can choose between pairs or groups such as the Biddybuggy and the Landship. Both of these have the same stats, but this gives you the option of which one you think is more aesthetically pleasing. Modes Grand Prix There are a total of 12 Grand Prix cups (including 4 from two DLC packs). Each cup contains four tracks and twelve racers. The goal is to score as many points as possible. You score points by position. This table shows how many points each position is worth. These values also apply to VS Mode. There are 5 engine classes, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror Mode, and 200cc. Mirror Mode runs on 150cc with all the tracks mirrored. It is unlocked by placing first in all non-DLC 150cc cups. 200cc came with Update 4.0, and it is the first time a 200cc engine class has appeared in a Mario Kart game. Again, all of these engine classes are available in VS Mode. Time Trials Time Trial mode allows you to drive through the track alone with three mushrooms for three speed boosts (possibly one per lap, except for Baby Park, in which there are seven laps, but only three mushrooms to use). You can try to beat staff ghosts or set a new world record. VS Mode Like previous installments, VS Mode lets you choose the rules that you play with. You can decide the engine class, vehicles CPUs can use, items available (shells, bananas, Bob-ombs, all items, frantic mode, no items), how difficult the CPUs will be (easy, normal, hard), and the number of races. Mirror Mode is included in VS Mode, even if it isn't unlocked in the Grand Prixs. Battle Mode Battle Mode is heavily revamped in this game. Rather than battling in arenas such as Block Fort or Pipe Plaza, you battle on modified racetracks. In this mode, you start with three balloons and three points. You gain a point for every balloon you pop on someone else's vehicle, and you lose one if your balloons get popped. You cannot regain balloons unless you get a Mushroom or Star and run into someone with them. If you lost all your balloons, you can still attack players as a ghost, but you can't earn or lose points. Online Like Mario Kart Wii, you can play online with up to 11 remote players, and with two players locally on a single Wii U. You can play in worldwide or regional races, or race with friends. You also have the option to create a tournament with options such as whether there are computer players or not, the engine class, the items available, the tracks to pick from (the 32 original courses and/or DLC pack(s)), the number of races, how often the tournament takes place (weekly, daily, or a fixed period of time between tournaments) the number of races before scores are determined, whether to play in teams or not, and whether the groups shuffle every four races. In tournaments, players can choose from three predetermined tracks or go for a random track, which chooses from every track in the game. After all of the racers have chosen a track, a roulette selects the track. Tracks There are 12 cups in total, 8 that were released with the game, and 4 that came with DLC packs. Tracks marked with an asterisk mean they are one of the eight Battle Mode tracks. (WHAT DID YOU DO, NINTENDO?) Nitro cups These cups contain new tracks. Mushroom Cup *Mario Kart Stadium *Water Park *Sweet Sweet Canyon *Thwomp Ruins Flower Cup *Mario Circuit* *Toad Harbor* *Twisted Mansion *Shy Guy Falls Star Cup *Sunshine Airport *Dolphin Shoals *Electrodrome *Mount Wario Special Cup *Cloudtop Cruise *Bone-Dry Dunes *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro cups These cups contain tracks from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 7. Shell Cup *Wii Moo Moo Meadows* *GBA Mario Circuit *DS Cheep Cheep Beach *N64 Toad's Turnpike* Banana Cup *GCN Dry Dry Desert* *SNES Donut Plains 3* *N64 Royal Raceway *3DS DK Jungle Leaf Cup *DS Wario Stadium *GCN Sherbet Land* *3DS Music Park *N64 Yoshi Valley* Lightning Cup *DS Tick-Tock Clock *3DS Piranha Plant Slide *Wii Grumble Volcano *N64 Rainbow Road DLC cups These cups came with the two DLC packs: The Legend of Zelda x Mario Kart 8 and Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8. These are the only Mario Kart cups that combine nitro and retro tracks. Egg Cup *GCN Yoshi Circuit *Excitebike Arena *Dragon Driftway *Mute City Triforce Cup *Wii Wario's Gold Mine *SNES Rainbow Road *Ice Ice Outpost *Hyrule Circuit Crossing Cup *GCN Baby Park *GBA Cheese Land *Wild Woods *Animal Crossing Bell Cup *3DS Neo Bowser City *GBA Ribbon Road *Super Bell Subway *Big Blue Items *Boomerang Flower: Gives the driver a boomerang to throw up to three times *Piranha Plant: Eats racers, items, and coins in front of the racer *Super Horn: Knocks out any racer in a certain radius and destroys all items, including the Blue Shell *Crazy Eight: Spawns eight items to be used by the player (Coin, Banana, Green Shell, Red Shell, Blooper, Bob-omb, Mushroom, and Star) *Coin: Gives the player two coins when found in an item box, which increases their speed. When found on the ground, gives one coin. In Hyrule Circuit, coins are replaced on the track and in Item Boxes by Rupees, and in Animal Crossing (track), they are replaced with Bells. *Green Shell: Can be thrown in a straight line to try to hit opponents, can be blocked with Bananas or another shell *Triple Green Shells: Gives the player three Green Shells to throw *Red Shell: Homes in on the nearest opponent when thrown, can be blocked by Bananas or another shell *Triple Red Shells: Gives the player three Red Shells to throw *Banana: Can be thrown and used as an obstacle on the road or as protection (which is recommended when in first place) *Triple Bananas: Gives the player three Bananas. *Mushroom: Gives the player a boost, and allows the vehicle to go off road without slowing down *Triple Mushrooms: Gives the player three separate mushroom boosts to use at any time *Golden Mushroom: Gives the player unlimited mushroom boosts for a short period of time. *Fire Flower: Lets the player throw unlimited fireballs for a short period of time *Star: Grants the player total invincibility and the ability to drive off-road without slowing down *Blooper: Spawns Bloopers to spit ink on everyone in front of the user of the item *Bob-omb: Can be thrown to cause an explosion whenever someone drives into it or an item falls into the vicinity of the blast radius *Spiny Shell: Homes in on the driver in 1st place and causes an explosion. Can be dodged with a mushroom or destroyed with a Super Horn *Lightning: Strikes everyone else in the race with lightning, shrinking them, causing them to drop their items, and decreasing their speed *Bullet Bill: Turns the entire kart into a Bullet Bill and rockets it through the track at extremely high speeds. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Metal Mario *Yoshi (normally green but DLC can be bought that includes eight new colors for Yoshis, red, blue, light blue, yellow, pink, black, white, and orange) *Toad *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy (same color options as Yoshi, red was only option before DLC) *Lakitu *Toadette *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Rosalina *Pink Gold Peach *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Larry Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Ludwig von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Mii *Tanooki Mario *Cat Peach *Link *Dry Bowser *Villager *Isabelle Character stats There are three weight classes, which are split into nine groups of stats. Lightweights fall into one of two categories, middleweights into one of three, and heavyweights into one of four. Another note is that with the addition of Link, Villager, and Isabelle in two DLC packs, this is the second Mario Kart game to allow you to play as non-Mario characters, the first being Mario Kart DS, where you can play as R.O.B., and the first game that has other Nintendo characters in it as playable characters. Drivers' statistics As in Mario Kart 7, each group of characters have different stats in the following categories, measured on a scale from 1 to 6. Different vehicles, tires, and gliders can affect these statistics, depending on the combination. *Speed: The top speed of the character and vehicle combination **Ground Speed: The top speed in normal gravity **Air Speed: The top speed while gliding **Water Speed: The top speed underwater **Anti-Gravity Speed: The top speed in anti-gravity mode *Acceleration: The amount of time it takes for a vehicle to reach its top speed. *Weight: The weight of the vehicle. Heavier vehicles will push lighter vehicles more. *Handling: The turning of a vehicle. Better handling means sharper turns. **Ground handling: The turning of a vehicle in normal gravity **Air handling: The turning of a vehicle while gliding **Water handling: The turning of a vehicle in the water **Anti-gravity handling: The turning of a vehicle in anti-gravity mode *Traction: How much a vehicle slips and goes off the road *Mini-Turbo: The amount of speed gained from drift boosts Also, the weight class of the Mii depends on its height and weight that is set for them. Lightweights This section is unfinished. Kart customization options Trivia Glitches Category:Mario Category:Mario games Category:Randomness Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 8